Badija
by 7thCentury
Summary: RATED M FOR LEMON.  lithuania is suffering from a famine and escapes to america. russia goes to collect what is rightfully his. RussiaLithuania. IvanToris.


RUSSIAxLITHUANIA

rating: m

language: english

**1867/1868  
Lithuanian Famine**

**also during this time period**

**Alaska Purchase**

_a/n: review with what you don't like, what you like, improvements, critiques, ect. please~?  
_

**o o o  
**

"Hahahah! You sure you want to do this, Russia?"

America's loud voice sounded off. Negotiations to sell Alaska to America was underway. Normally America would question Russia's motives but he was too excited about new territory and expanding the reaches of the U.S.

Russia looked to America as if he had been pulled out of a trance. He answered slowly, "Ah, yes. Very sure."

America's smile stretched across his face and he stood up from the table, "Once you stop spacing out, we'll get all of this negotiation stuff out of the way. Then soon you'll find a-," he paused and coughed, "(cheap)," continued again, "price to sell the land to me.

The tall man's violet eyes narrowed and he inquired, "What was that?"

Laughing nervously, America pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He tried to assure Russia, "Nothing, nothing, it was nothing."

"Hmmm..." Russia didn't respond much to America's cover up. Of course he heard what America had said. One day, he'd destroy America and America would be sorry and... his thought process stopped there. He was too preoccupied to think about the end of America right now.

**o o o**

Being one of the three Baltic Nations, Lithuania was used to freezing cold weather. His stay in America was a nice change; warm weather was definitely a treat. He smiled as he drank coffee. The grinds were too thick, the coffee itself was watery, but Lithuania did not care. How easily available goods such as coffee was surprising, Lithuania was too used to the food shortage. He had fled to America to escape the famine.

His body was slimmer than usual. If he wanted, he could have run his hands down his ribcage and felt each rib individually. His belt was on the tightest setting. In the few months of being in America, he had gained back some of his weight. America had been a gracious host to him so far, they had shared a few meals and America had helped Lithuania pick out an apartment to stay in.

A waiter took his order: another coffee and a dish of beef, potatoes, and vegetables. He was thankful for the cheap prices and friendly service in the American restaurants. It wasn't like back home, food controlled and rationed by _him_...

He shook his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't told _him_ that he was leaving to America. To his case, he had left to escape hunger. Even though he escaped, he could still feel _his _shadow looming over him. Lithuania sighed.

"Hey, you don't look so well. What's wrong?"

Lithuania looked up to see worried blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. It was America. His host sat down across the booth and smiled, "You okay, Lithuania?"

America's smile was contagious, the brown haired man couldn't help but smile back, "I'm doing all right, I suppose, Mr. America," his tone polite as he replied to his host's question.

America reached out to Lithuania and patted his shoulder. "Eat all you want, dinner's on me!"

Lithuania tried to protest this but America wouldn't relent; he was going to pay for Lithuania's food. Later, after the waiter brought out dinner and they were near finished, America remembered, "Oh, wait, Lithuania...?"

Awaiting a further question, Lithuania asked, "Yes?"

"Why aren't you eating dinner with Russia?" America had forgotten that Lithuania was always at Russia's house. He had finally put two and two together, finally realizing, for once, they weren't together.

Lithuania became nervous but tried to deny the question, "I-I... uh, Mr. America, Russia is at home. I'm... here alone."

"Is that so?" America scratched his head.

"W-why do you ask?" Lithuania became defensive, he stuttered as he spoke.

"Manifest Destiny...!" America cheered, "I'm buying land from Russia and he's over here making negotiations with me on the price. I think I'll get a great deal...!" America rubbed his hands together.

Lithuania shrank into the seat of the booth. Russia was here in America...?

"Mr. America, how long has Russia been here?"

"Hm, let's see..." Looking thoughtful, America pondered this and answered, "Maybe a month or two after you arrived here. I really thought the two of you came here together..." His voice trailed off.

His green eyes widened, Lithuania went to speak but America cut him off,

"He did ask earlier today what your address was so I told him, thinking I was just reminding him or something. Maybe he wants to send you a letter!"

Lithuania broke out in a cold sweat. He swallowed and his fists clenched together. "Ah... uhm, Mr. America, I don't think he wants to send me a letter." He stopped and pleaded to America, "I have to go now."

He thanked America for the meal and shook his hand politely and fled from the restaurant.

**o o o**

Approaching his apartment complex, Lithuania's eyes darted back and forth, searching for a tall, familiar figure. He knew that if Russia got his address, he was bound to show up. Lithuania was most concerned with the fact that he had not told Russia that he was leaving and had fled to America without permission.

Foolish!, he told himself, did I really expect to leave everything behind? Frustration overcame Lithuania and he stopped in his tracks. Something didn't feel right. He looked all about him, but there was no sign up Russia. He looked up to his apartment on the second floor. No lone figure waited outside for him. No one was in the street. Perhaps Russia wouldn't show up at his apartment. Maybe Russia understood the hardships of suffering through a famine.

Lithuania climbed the steps to the second floor and peered from the balcony, still no sign of Russia. It confused Lithuania somewhat since he thought that Russia would be outraged that he had just packed up and left, escaping the famine.

Sighing heavily, he reached his door and entered the small apartment. He had sparse lights in the room: a few oil lamps. He crossed the room and lit one. His gaze went from the lamp to the living quarters. As the light spread through the room, Lithuania's heart stopped when his eyes finally rested on a figure lounging on one of the living room chairs.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would return." Russia sat in his apartment.

He had broken in and invaded his home. Lithuania's throat suddenly felt dry, he tried to suppress the feeling of fear rising in his chest but couldn't.

Russia's violet eyes shone in the lamp's light. "What is this? Is it a surprise for you to see me?"

Lithuania tried to speak, "N-no... Mr. Russia, I..."

"I've told you already, call me Ivan." His chin rested thoughtfully on his hand, arm propped up on the couch. He looked Lithuania up and down.

Stuttering badly, Lithuania tried again, "I-I-Ivan, I sup... I suppose it's not a surprise...?"

Russia blinked slowly and stroked his chin. His lips curled up into a small smile. "No, no, it shouldn't be, should it? I wonder though, why you left. Those other two, Latvia and Estonia, too scared to leave me. But you too, I didn't think you had it in you run away."

"There was a famine..."

"I find it funny that Toris runs away," Ivan began to speak as if Lithuania wasn't in the room. He pondered outloud, "Makes me wonder why he did so, I could have provided for him. He's already in debt and would put him further into debt but he would have survived. What would Toris do if he also found out that I had been following him? He never left my sight, even while hiding out in America..."

Toris was frozen where he stood. Ivan had known the entire time...? He thought he was spending time in America away from Ivan's cold grasp but in reality, he was watching him the entire time.

Continuing, Ivan rose from the couch slowly, his purple eyes narrow slits, only focused on Toris, "What he's trying to deny is that he knows he still belongs to me, even now." Before Toris could stop Ivan, the tall man closed the space between them. His large hands entangled into Toris' hair; he pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "You can try to deny that you belong to me, but you will be unsuccessful."

Green eyes stared blankly ahead as the Russian spoke to him. He had to ask himself, did he really think he could get away from Ivan?

Toris inhaled sharply as Ivan's tongue danced along the crest of his ear. The hot muscle trailed down to the earlobe, sucking gently. Hot breath stirred the hair that rested on the nape of his neck, Ivan continued, "Naturally, you will be coming home with me once negotiations are done with that idiot America. Offering him land so cheap, I suppose it is worth it to remind you where your home is."

"But, Ivan!" Lithuania tried to protest, "Mr. America has been good to me. I've enjoyed..." he stopped when he realized Ivan's breathing had become shallow. He barely finished his sentence, "...b-being here."

The hands in Lithuania's mousy brown hair balled into fists and pulled harshly. "Enjoyed? I think you are forgetting who has really been good to you," the voice was dangerous. In one fluid motion, Ivan's body pressed forwards and he slammed Toris into the wall of the apartment.

At the impact against the wall, Toris' breath exhaled forcefully and he winced in pain. He looked up into Russia's narrowed eyes. The large hands cupped his face so gently, such contrast to the forceful shove against the door. "I-I haven't forgotten..."

Ivan's face drew close to Toris' and he breathed out, "Forgotten what?"

The brown haired boy swallowed in nervousness and gave in, "...Forgotten that you have been good to me, Ivan." He wanted to hang his head in defeat, but the large hands kept his face from tilting down. No matter how bad things got or no matter where he went, somehow Russia would know and follow him like his shadow. He gave up, realizing that he'd never escape. He had almost forgotten Russia's mighty hold after months away.

But Ivan needed Toris now. True that back home he had Latvia and Estonia, but they weren't _special_ like Lithuania was. Ivan decided he needed to remind Toris of this. He closed the space between them and placed his lips gently to Toris'. He would make sure he would never forget again.

It was... suddenly really hard to keep thinking about one set subject. Hands tightened into fists on Ivan's back as Toris kept himself from not moaning. It was hard not to. Ivan's thigh pressed against his legs, spreading them, and was now pressed against his groin. He felt his face flush and gripped onto Ivan's coat tighter. A moan slipped from his lips and could feel Ivan's lips curve up into a smirk. Toris found it even harder to kept quiet as the hands once cupped to his face explored down the front of his body. Faint strokes of his long fingers brushed over his chest.

Russia's smirk grew wider as he felt Lithuania's nipples underneath his shirt. He played with the small buds through his shirt. He rocked his body forwards as he did so, trying to press against Lithuania's groin once more.

Flustered, Toris gave in completely and smashed his lips against Russia's, ending the gentle caresses.

Ivan broke the kiss to laugh, "My, my, you seem so eager now."

Hair falling into his eyes, Toris spoke slowly, "Ivan, look at what you've done to me."

There was silence save for slight pants coming from Toris as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth against Ivan's leg.

"See, this is my point proven, I treat you the best," Russia purred to his partner as he slid his hands under Lithuania's shirt. His hands roamed up Lithuania's sides, scraping his fingertips against the sensitive skin.

Ivan fought for control over his body, he struggled to keep from ripping Toris' clothes off. Watching and feeling Toris writhe against him was driving him crazy. He wondered if Toris could feel the bulge in his pant press against his slim thighs. The thought of this drove him crazy. He hissed slightly, starting to lose control.

He was surprised when he heard, "Please... Ivan... do whatever you want now. I can't stand being like this..."

His violet eyes clouded with lust and he licked his lips slowly, still trying to muster as much control as possible. "Turn around."

At the order, Lithuania did as he was commanded. He faced the door and shivered, waiting for Russia's next command.

Russia's hands fumbled with his belt buckle and he slid it from the belt loops, letting it drop to the floor. He watched Lithuania jump slightly but he still faced the wall obediently. He gave another command, "Hands on the wall."

Arms shaking from his shoulders all the way down to his fingertips, he slowly brought his hands to the door. Palms sweaty, he splayed his fingers and leaned his weight onto the wall.

Ivan's self-control vanished completely. He pressed the bulge of his pants to Toris' behind and wrapped his arms around the front of the other man. Toris moaned as the long, thin fingers brushed against his clothed hard-on. Ivan ground his hips against Toris' behind as he reached his arms around to the others' front, unbuttoning his trousers.

Toris moaned as Ivan's hand felt his cock through his undergarments. "A-ah, please... hurry, Ivan," his plead was not ignored. Ivan quickly made away with Toris' clothes, pulling his trousers and undergarments down over Toris' slim hips. With one swift tug, his clothes were pooled around his ankles.

Panting slightly, Russia now worked on getting rid of his own clothes. He fumbled with the buttons on his pants before freeing his cock from his pants. Impatient, he didn't bother to completely remove his pants. He guided his cock to Toris' buttocks and rocked forwards, pressing himself against Toris' entrance. His body tensing, Toris looked over his shoulder, "Aren't...aren't you going to... prepare...?"

A smirk was plastered to Ivan's face and he slowly replied, body shaking in anticipation, "No, it has been too long."

Eyes widening, Toris began to protest but his voice turned into a whine as the tip of Ivan's cock pushed into his unprepared entrance. "I-Ivaa... Ivan!" He cried out as he felt himself being filled by the Russian. Ivan was right; it had been too long. Toris wasn't prepared for this, his body shivered and he didn't dare move or shift his legs to become more comfortable. Ivan slid one arm around Toris' midriff and his other limb pressed against the wall, close to Toris' arm.

He watched the Lithuanian's arm shake and tremble, barely staying in place. Feeling sadistic, Ivan slowly unsheathed himself from the brown haired male and pressed himself against the hot entrance once more.

"Ahh…" Toris' eyes shut tight and he tried to relax, he knew what was coming next. He almost cried out Ivan's name as the Russian rammed back inside his body harshly, but instead nearly doubled over as Ivan brushed against his prostate. Bearing with the pain now, Toris tried to push himself further onto Ivan's cock to try and repeat the same feeling again.

Ivan moaned as the Lithuanian began to move slightly. He pressed his body up against Toris and his hand roamed down the front of Toris' body.

Toris' eyebrows furrowed together as he felt the zipper and buttons of Ivan's pants press and scratch against his buttocks. But this quickly passed as the large hand massaging his hip trailed down into his pubic hair and further. He moaned as the hand stroked up and down his hardened length lightly. The light, feathery touches were so unlike Russia. His eyes widened considerably as Ivan whispered into his ear, almost sweetly, "My Lithuania..."

Ivan thrust his hips slowly and lazily, shallow and then deep into Toris. His hand gripped Toris' cock firmly, he pumped the smaller male's cock in time with his thrusts.

Their pace started out slow, before Ivan was soon doing it much more naturally, his penis sliding in and out of that tight heat, hitting Toris' prostate brutally as it reentered him. His hand slid over the head of Toris' cock, back down to the base, and back in quick motions.

Finally adjusting to Ivan's girth, Toris spread his legs wider and bent at the waist slightly, hands still splayed against the wall. As the pumping became more furious, his hands balled into fists and the knuckles pressed against the wall began to ache. Toris knew he was close.

He could feel his balls tightening more and more, as Ivan thrust within him. "I-I'm going to come," he gasped. Without restraint, Ivan began to increase the intensity of his thrusts and pounded relentlessly into Toris.

It was over too quickly, with Ivan arched over him, body straining against his for an endless moment. Toris' hands against the wall, white-knuckled, cried out when the next roll of Ivan's hips sent him over the edge. Pleasure ran through his body, taking him to pieces and then shivering through him as Ivan's hips jerked against him, erratic. He relaxed and went loose under the weight of Ivan's body.

He winced as Ivan groaned out his name while he came shortly after, feeling the Russian's seed slowly starting to spill from his entrance. The large man didn't move but remained sheathed in Toris' heat.

They remained this way for a moment, both panting harshly from their climaxes.

Painfully slow, Ivan removed himself from Toris' tight body and drew a handkerchief from his pocket. He cleaned himself and buttoned his pants again. While doing so, Toris finally dropped his hands from the wall and slumped to the ground. Ivan said something but the words didn't register.

He looked up at Ivan. The Russian held a steady gaze, a glint in his violet eyes. He repeated himself:

"You're coming back with me."

It wasn't a question.

Lithuania looked at the ground and stared blankly, he knew it'd come to this. His hands bunched into the fabric of his trousers on the ground. He stood slightly, gathering the clothes and pulled them over his hips slowly, standing to meet the Russian.

He responded, "...I know."


End file.
